Help with Loss
by xXMiss NightmareXx
Summary: Itachi decides that it is time Sasuke learned that love isn't always soft and sweet. Rated M for a reason.


_**Help with Loss**_

_**I hate the title. No flames for that please. Ok, this is yaoi - no like no read. Something new for me - incest, so if you don't like that you shouldn't read either.**_

_**Disclaimer -I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but don't.**_

_**Um, so yeah! Get to reading if you haven't already!**_

_**=^.^=**_

I ripped the knife across my arm, leaving blood and a nice slice behind. I closed my eyes. That was the sixth one. I had recently taken up cutting 6 slices across some surface of my body. I had taken up doing this because of _him_. Now it was a habbit. A bad habbit that no one knew about. A Uchiha wasn't supposed to do things like this. A Uchiha wasn't supposed to show any weakness to anything, especially not his emotions. So I had been very careful to hide my cuts and keep the time I was doing it a secret. Thank God I have my own bathroom.

I still don't understand how it had happened. I didn't even do anything. It was all Itachi. He warped Naruto, my Naruto, into thinking I hated him. And he believed him. He believed it. I had tried so hard to keep him, too. I had offered him everything I had, spent all my time with him, giving him everything he wanted - and still. My Naruto, gone. Taken by Itachi. I couldn't believe it. I still don't believe it.

I heard footsteps approaching my room, then heard the door slam open. I tried to stand up and get to the sink, but I couldn't. It was still too soon after I had cut - I was still dizzy. The blood was still gushing out of my arms. I heard the footsteps coming nearer to the bathroom door. I tried to stand again, but only succeeded in falling, the side of my face coming in contact with the cold floor and my blood. I closed my eyes. Forget it. Whoever it was would just find me in a pool of blood, just not dead yet.

The door opened, to reveal Itachi. The last person in the world I wanted to see right now. It had only been two weeks since my break up with Naruto. When Naruto dumped me. Why would Itachi think he had the right to barge into my room like this when he was the one that caused it?

"What the hell have you done to yourself? Sit up!" He commanded. I ignored him. He had no right to tell me what to do. "Fine then. If you won't help yourself, I'll do it for you, damn it!"

He knelt by my side and lifted me up into his arms. He pulled out one of my wrists and looked at it. "This is because of that damn blonde isn't it? He was trash! Forget him!" I ripped my wrist out of his hand.

"Don't talk about him like that!" I yelled. "He was perfect! And you took him away from me!" I pulled out of his lap, falling backwards on the floor. I was still too dizzy. But not dizzy enough to let his comment slide. "He was the best thing that happened to me! And you ruined it!" A tear slid down my cheek. Itachi looked disgusted at me.

"That blonde was turning you into a softie! If it hadn't been for me you would have been lost in some lovey-dovey crap! It's not worth it! You need to be strong! Your grades were slipping! You can't rely on our money to get you what you need in life!" He yelled back. "Because one day it might not be here!"

"But I loved him!" I yelled, sitting up. "And you took him away!" I threw a fist at him. He caught it, using it to jerk me to him. My other hand came up in an attempt to free the other, but failed as well. I wound up strattling his lap with both my wrists aching from being held so tightly. Blood ran down my arms, turning them red. "Akk..." I whined, squeezing my eyes shut. "Itachi... your hurting me."

"You deserve it, you little whore!" He replied. "Letting yourself be washed away in _love._ How _classic_." He looked at my blood-covered clothes. "What did the blonde do to you to make you go crazy for him anyway?"

A blush covered my features and I looked away. That brought back a few memories.

_"N-Naruto...Faster!" I panted. My fists pulled at his golden locks. His head bobbed up and down, moving faster and faster. Heat coursed through my lower half like a wildfire. I was reaching my climax. "Naruto!" I screamed, as I came. He swallowed it all, then sat up. _

_"Please Sasuke... please..." He begged, now ripping his pants off to reveal a large erection of his own. "Please fuck me..." _

"Aww, so you had sex with him. Is that all?" He laughed at me.

"No! I was in love with him! I cared about him!" My eyes were stinging, but I ignored it. "And you took him away!"

Itachi tightened his grip on my bleeding wrists, if that was even possible. I shut my eyes tight. "I-Itachi... it hurts!" I whispered frantically. "Let go..."

"No." He pushed me to the floor, on my back. A few more tears slid down my face, and he licked them away. A weird feeling approached in my chest. This wasn't right! He wasn't supposed to do this to me! I was his brother - not his lover!

"Itachi, don't do this! I-It's not right!" I struggled against his grip, working to pull away. He kept a firm hold on me. He maneuvered so that he held both of my arms above my head with one of his, and used his other hand to rip my shirt off. I whimpered. "Itachi please!" He used his free hand to rub over my chest, falling to my nipple. He pinched it painfully, making me whine. "D-Don't...!"

He lowered his head, his lips brushing the pinched nipple. His tonuge came out of hiding and grazed over the soft skin. Before I could move or attempt to get away, he bit into it, drawing blood. I almost screamed. I bit my lip to help prevent the outburst. He pulled away and laughed at me. "Aww are you crying? Why? Naruto didn't treat you like this?" He laughed again. "This is what love really is."

He yanked my pants down by the band, down to my knees. He dragged his hand up from the band, up my thigh. His hand then slipped between my legs and upwards still, to touch my member. I flinched at the unwanted contact. "Don't do this!" I screamed.

This was too soon. Too soon after Naruto. Still painful to even think his name. I can't do this. My heart ached, missing my lost lover, who was currently being replaced by someone I hated. The enemy.

"Don't zone out on me now." He breathed. If I had been anyone else at the moment I probably would have melted at his words. But I wasn't. "We still have work to do." He grasped my member roughly, gaining a yelp that I hopelessly tried to hold in. He laughed. "Little brother, has anyone ever told you that you make the cutest noises despite your un-approachable demenor?"

I was sick. "Get away from me!" I yelled. I pulled at my wrists under his hands, but only earned more blood coming from my arms. If he didn't murder me when he finished, I would die of blood loss instead. As I struggled, his grip on me firmed. On both parts of my body. "Ah..." I moaned, the feeling coming back to me from before. Naruto had been so much gentler. This was border-line pain.

"What, you don't like it? Should I, parhaps, try a little harder?" He squeezed my member tightly. I struggled harder. Now it was only pain.

"P-Please stop this. Y-Your hurting me." More tears slid down my cheeks. "Why are you even doing this?" I practically screamed. "Your my brother!"

"So? Does that change anything - you being my brother?" He looked at me skeptically. "Like I care. I'm doing this because I can, Sasuke, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

My eyes widened in horror. So that was it then. This wasn't a hidden want, or love, that drove him this far. It was because he _can._ Sick bastard. "No you can't! I don't want this! Let me go!" I screamed. He laughed again, and released his grip on me completely. He sat back on his heels and looked down on me.

"If you can get up and leave this bathroom, I won't speak of this or ever touch you again. If you can't - your mine." He gave me a scary, playful smile that reminded me of when we were little and we would play a new game that he so graciously made up.

_"Come on, Sasuke! It's only a game! Can't you do it? Or are you too chicken to?" Itachi ran ahead of me, and disappeared into a dark part of the woods. "Come and get me!" His voice echoed through the trees. _

_I didn't want to be here. This was all his idea. We weren't even supposed to be in these woods right now. Mom and Dad still thought we were in town playing at the park. I don't even know how we got here. Itachi had put me on his bike and peddaled hard and fast to get here. I couldn't find the way back even if I wanted to. _

_I ran forward, looking behind trees. I didn't even know what we were playing, either. It wasn't Hide and Go Seek because he was calling out to me. But it wasn't tag either, because he was hidding. I didn't know what this was. _

_I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, something fast. I ignored it and kept running. I paused a moment to catch my breath, and looked around me. The tall oaks and pines towered over me like prison cell bars. It was getting dark. If I wanted to get home I needed to find Itachi. He was my only method of transportation._

_"Itachi! Where are you?" I called. I hoped he would answer. I really did. _

_"Over here! Come and get me!" I followed the sound of his voice, but at a slow walk this time. I was tired from chasing him all over the forest. _

_As I approached the tree where the sound seemed to come from, and gathered enough courage to look, I jumped around it. He wasn't there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something black again, this time closer than before. If that wasn't scary, I didn't know what was. "Ok Itachi, quit messing around! I wanna go home!" I called out. _

_Suddenly something grabbed me from behind. "Got ya. You loose." _

I looked at Itachi with the same angry look as I did then. Everything had to be some sick game. I sat up, and swayed a little, the ammount of blood lost coming back to haunt me. I put a hand over my eyes to help shield them from the shaking world. It felt like when I was little and spun around and around and when I stopped the world kept moving. I didn't like it.

"What, can't get up?" He taunted. "Your losing, little brother."

I ignored him like I always did. I pushed myself up when the world seemed to slow, and held onto the sink for help. As I stood, I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. And my pants were still down. Itachi looked at me and smirked.

"Come on little brother, aren't you strong enough? Didn't Naruto prepair you for this kind of abuse?" At the mention of my past lover's name I flinched. Why did he have to do this to me? It was tourture!

"Stop it." I mumbled out, clinging to the sink for dear life. In a flash of motion his leg shot out and kicked mine out from under me. I clattered to the floor and landed in a heap, clutching my head. Too fast. Way too fast.

"Aww, did you slip? What happened?" He asked, feigning concern.

"You happend, you ass!" I said harshly. "That's not fair!"

"Since when have I ever played fair?" He leaned back over me and kissed down my neck again. "You lose."

I almost threw up at those words. I had heard them so much in my life it was sickening. I lost everything because of him. It always started out little. Games, like board games and such. Then parental love and cherished items - that he so convienently broke. Then finally, Naruto. Everything I had ever liked - or wanted - was always taken by him.

He pulled my wrist up to his mouth and he sucked on the wounds, licking up and down my arm. I winced and cringed, the feeling of his mouth disgusting. Again I jerked my hand, only to be pulled into his lap again. He let go of my wrist and his hands slipped behind my back, holding me to him. One came to my chin, tilting my face to his. His lips lightly brushed across mine, then up across my cheek to my cheekbones, my eyes. Not one part of my face was left virgin of his lips. When he was through I buried my face in his shoulder, on the verge of crying.

I felt a hand leave my back, then come back at my ass. It was spitty and disgusting. I registered what was happening and started to pull away. His other hand held me firmly against him, as he slipped a finger inside me. I whimpered into his shoulder, his finger wiggling against my insides. I couldn't do this. I couldn't allow him to do this! And yet I was letting him. My poor Naruto being erased from my body. By the time Itachi was through all I would remember was his touches - not Naruto's.

Another finger slipped inside me, filling me. He scissored his fingers as he stretched my insides, making me hurt. "Stop..." I whispered against his shoulder. I gripped his shirt tightly as another finger slipped in. "Ugh..." I whinned. He slammed his fingers into me hard at the sound. I screamed. He then pulled them out.

One of his hands slipped between us and went down to his pants. He pulled out his erection and lifted me with both his hands. He lowered me onto his lap again, making sure to put his tip against my hole. He laughed as more tears slipped down my face and I begged him one last time to stop this. In return he slammed me down onto him. Thankfully, I blacked out.

When I awoke, I realized 3 things. Number one, my ass hurt really, really bad. Number two, my arms were bandaged. And number three, Itachi was avoiding me. He didn't even mention what he had done to me. Maybe he felt bad. Maybe he didn't. I couldn't tell. But one thing I was sure of - missing Naruto wasn't so bad anymore. Whatever Itachi did to me, it helped with the pain. Somehow.

=^.^=

_**Aww, so kawaii. Sorry for not completing the sex scene. I figured it was better that way. I was having a major problem keeping up Sasuke's thoughts. If I had went through with it I probably would have messed it up. So please, no flames. I really did try on this - being as it's one of my first Itachi x Sasuke stories. I'm so used to Sasuke being Seme that it was weird. Uchihacest doesn't bother me. I"m actually a fan too. ^-^ **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. =O.O= (kitty is watching to make sure you review)**_

_**/\_/\**_

_**=( ^ -^)=**_

_**(('')(''))**_


End file.
